


Out Of Line

by LordLaurance



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anxiety, Background Relationships, Bisexual, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Characters, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Homosexual, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Nerves, Nervous, One Shot, Short Story, anxious, gay doctors, gay main character, gay surgeons, ice kraken, lesbian couple, unspecified sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Derek asked Owen to dinner and it's been a while since Owen's felt this nervous





	Out Of Line

Owen wouldn’t admit it but, when Derek asked him to dinner that morning, he was nervous. He’d had trouble focusing all day and had excused himself from multiple surgeries.

Let’s just say that shaky hands don’t make good tools when you’re inside someone’s abdomen.

“Do you think I should wear the cinnamon one or the…” Owen trailed off, searching for the scent of the second deodorant. “Ice Kraken?”

Mark and Alex shared a look.

“What kind of smell are you looking for? Cold and manly, or soft and sensitive?” Mark asked.

“Follow up question, what is an ice kraken?” Alex furrowed his brows.

Owen simply shrugged.

The two shared another look.

“Go with the ice kraken,” they said together.

Owen applied the document and pulled on a patterned polo. The design was simple; silver roses on a pitch black background. He accompanied it with a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees.

Alex and Mark stumbled out of the latter’s room.

“We sprayed every single cologne in there,” Alex coughed. “Take this.”

Mark wheezed as he flourished one hand toward the redhead.

Owen took the ocean blue bottle and spritzed some in the air. He walked through the mist, lightly inhaling the scent. It was almost metallic, but with hints of sea water and a cool breeze.

Owen smiled shakily. His nerves had begun to settle but, not entirely.

Mark clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry,” he smiled, gripping Owen’s shoulders. “He’s gonna be so into you! You’re young and sexy and fresh, you’ve got style for days, and you smell like an ice kraken!”

Alex smirked. “Calm down, mark. He’s going out with Derek tonight.”

Mark shoved him with one hand.

Owen smirked as well. “What time is it?”

Alex glanced at the clock. “Crap! Time for you to go!”

Owen could feel his heart thumping in his tight shirt and, if he weren’t a doctor, he’d probably think he was having a heart attack.

By the time Alex and Mark had shoved Owen out the door, Derek’s car was pulling up.

Derek hopped out of the front seat of his red convertible.

Owen was stiff and cold. He rolled his shoulders once.

Derek looked gorgeous. He had his black hair purposefully disheveled. His eyes were sparkling in the dim glow of the porch lights. He was wearing a loose blue and white flannel and tight gray jeans. He also had a pair of black Chelsea boots, just like Owen.

“Hey,” Derek smiled up at him.

Owen’s breath was gone. He stuttered for a second, then managed a smile in return.

“Hey,” Owen breathed. He opened his arms and Derek took the opportunity,  wrapping his arms around the other’s waist.

“Alright, you two lovebirds,” Alex snorted, handing Owen his leather jacket. “You have a reservation.”

“Get outta here!” Mark added.

Derek smiled fondly and rolled his eyes, Owen flipped them off.

The two climbed back into Derek’s car.

 

Derek hadn’t let go of Owen’s hand the whole car ride. It was as if he thought the veteran was some precious China doll that would shatter if he dropped it.

Usually, Owen would’ve been mildly offended. His mind would jump to conclusions and he’s assume that person thought him fragile. But for once, Owen didn’t mind.

In fact, Derek’s fingers clutching his was one of the best feelings in the world.

Derek glanced over to Owen, smiling warmly as he did.

Owen smiled back.

They were about five minutes early to their reservation.

Derek was out of the car first, skipping around to the other side, opening Owen’s door for him.

“Thank you,” Owen smiled gratefully.

They sat at a dimly lit corner table with roses and candles and enjoyed pasta with chicken and olive oil.

After dinner, they made their way to a nearby park, walking alongside the stream.

Derek squeezed Owen’s hand again.

“Tonight’s been really fun,” Owen muttered.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Best first date I’ve had in a while.”

Owen turned toward Derek, walking backward as he spoke, “Wow, really? I’m flattered.”

“Good,” Derek responded. He caught Owen’s hand again.

Owen allowed himself to be pulled forward, embracing Derek’s slightly smaller frame.

“Would it be out of line to ask my boss to kiss me?” Derek whispered.

It wasn’t really a whisper. But in this small park, with just the two of them, the words felt like only Owen could hear them.

“Only a little,” Owen responded quietly, touching the shorter man’s face.

Owen leaned down and Derek got on his tip-toes.

It was the best kiss Owen had had in a while; maybe in his whole life.

When they pulled apart, their faces were flushed.

They didn’t speak, just shared a soft look and grinned, still embracing.

“We should take a picture to remember this moment,” Derek suggested, a sentimental glint in his eyes.

Owen rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Of course.”

As if on cue, a runner began to jog toward them. They flagged him down and politely asked him to take the picture.

 

“So, I hear you went out with a special someone last night,” Callie hopped up on Owen’s desk, grinning mischeiveously.

Lexie, Arizona, Meredith, Cristina, and Jackson were all close behind her, fumbling in and joining them at the desk.

Miranda slowly sauntered in, looking uninterested but  almost nervously playing with a rubber band as she stepped over.

“Yes, ladies,” Owen smirked at Jackson playfully. “I went out with Dr. Shepherd last night.”

“Pics of it didn’t happen,” Meredith and Lexie stated.

Owen rolled his eyes. “We’re doctors,” he sighed. “Don’t we have better things to be doing?”

They all shook their heads.

The redheaded surgeon pulled his phone from his pocket and located the picture from the night before. It was a pretty standard cute couple pose; Owen was behind Derek with his arms wrapped around his neck and Derek was holding onto his tricep.

Jackson and Lexie cooed.

Meredith and Cristina grinned.

Arizona and Callie wiggle their brows.

“Gimme that,” Miranda took his phone, looking closely at the picture. “Ripped jeans? What are you, a twelve-year-old boy?”


End file.
